AU! The Lighting Bolt and the Little Chick
by Lucy - Zombiefied
Summary: She's a high esteemed young girl, rich, well-mannered but she can't keep her mouth shut. He's a delinquent, the guy you don't mess with and the guy you avoid but what happens when these two unlikely people cross paths? Easy, chaos, drama, unexpected romance, unexpected emotion and unexpected thoughts follows. Is this a never ending war? Or maybe they'll find something?


_**:~The lighting bolt and the little Chick~:**_

* * *

Lucy sucked in a bit of breath, examining the piece she had picked out for school, examining the accessories that hung delicately from her frame. A uniform looked bland but it was like a canvas, she had to apply paint and her own style to make it really her own. It wasn't like she wanted to stand out and draw everyone's attention, look at me! She just wanted to be an individual, be herself and not some mindless drone produced by the 'High Society Academy.'

However, she had to look normal as possible, maybe even slightly edgy and with a dangerous flare, looking cool? Who was she kidding; she couldn't pull that off, not even if you gave her a sword, she still wouldn't look intimidating or even scary. People always had this thing where she was soft as melted chocolate, gooey on the inside and just so squidgy, not a single negative emotion flickering through her veins. _'That's a delusion.'_ She thought with an inward smile.

She could see everyone's reactions, a transfer student, being dubbed as the 'mysterious transfer student.' Her classmates would probably try to figure her out like a puzzle, trying to interlock certain pieces and finding out what she was truly about. Was she an alleged lady as it seemed or was there more layers underneath her personality? So she supposed that sentence would be more adequate for boys, wanting her to remove some layers, *Cough* Clothing *Cough*

This lady had a few surprises, not of the good kind, she wasn't bad or evil but yet somebody that didn't like stepping in line, simply conforming to someone else's will. She was her own person, with her own mind that could be defiant, only terms of those that liked to suppress that side of her.

_'I wonder what Fairy Tail Academy will be like.' _The young blonde haired teen checked her appearance once more, fumbling with the skirt, checking the size of her bracelets and checking that her earrings were in. She looked around the blue room, mentally saying good bye to her comforts zone. Her room was slightly expensive in style but yet just had the basics, along with a pretty bag wardrobe, it was massive, twice her size.

She quietly opened the door, walking down the gloomy lit hallway, feeling like she was now in some depressed home, devoid of any light or emotion, which made her sigh. "Papa, I'm off! I'll be home later to cook some food okay?" She called out gently but she received no answer, other than her voice booming off the grey walls. _'He's hung over again.'_ Lucy didn't bother to stick around, exiting through the front door and slamming it harshly, fuming slightly.

* * *

The rich lived the good life he always found, they were powerful, had the looks and had the chicks. It was a life worth living and a life worth appreciating, 'Money doesn't make the world go around.' Then why is the whole world dependent on that flimsy piece of paper? Without that piece of paper, you didn't have a home, an education or even a life, so of course that quote was bullshit to him. He'd rather be crying in a mansion then some shitty shed he built.

He rolled his eyes ever so lightly, banishing the thoughts away from his mind, it was too early in the morning to be bitter and way too early to be up as well but some idiot decided that school should start at 8am. Mornings were made for sleeping, not moving and they called him the dumb one.

When you're a kid that can't offer much to the world, you're frowned upon, kicked down and walked all over like you were a flat surface, purposely made to be the doormat of anyone that wanted to use him. It was only natural he fought back, an animal will only take so much torment before it snaps and he wasn't any different, he was a beast and he was proud of it. That was enough complaining for one day, he slipped himself out from the cosy bed.

The room was dreary, dead and just dull, the walls were a mocha coloured brown, and the floorboards were falling apart, rotting away. He scowled, as he felt his bare feet walk over the broken floors, avoiding any major cracked zones so he wouldn't fall. Every morning was an obstacle course, avoid falling through and what did you win? Nothing, other than you succeeded for the shitty morning, he scowled, making it his door in one piece.

"They need to fix this place up." Laxus gruffly responded, hating the scenery with a fiery passion that was added to his gruff tone. "Oi troublesome child, get down here for breakfast!" Laxus smiled slightly upon hearing his grandfather, yelling out as if he was still young. "Crazy old man, I'm coming!" Laxus swiftly opened the door, slamming it against one of the rotten walls and scurried through it, heading down towards breakfast. _'Another crappy day Fairy Tail Academy.'_

* * *

Lucy was surprised, Fairy Tail Academy was known for having the roughest students, the weirdest teachers and strangest events but the building didn't convey any of those words into its flawless walls. It was even grander than her previous academy, standing proudly and glittering with colours that fused together into the out layer. In light golden letters that trailed along the gates, 'Fairy Tail.' They were certainly proud of that name, Lucy thought, looking around.

She was finally at a normal academy! She didn't need to mind her manners, act properly or be a lady! She was finally-' Lucy squeaked, with a ladylike. "Eek.' And fell backwards, crash landing with the cold harsh pavement and slamming her back into reality.

"What the hell?" Lucy muttered, glancing up at unamused face and two piercing eyes of an electrical blue, simmering with light and she was taken back for the moment, a little disbelieving that eyes could be that colour. His hair spiked up into various directions, almost a little too wildly, the blonde hair was eye grabbing and there was no she way she couldn't look at him. He frankly looked like a delinquent and maybe a little scary but she could deal with it.

"Watch where you're going tch, idiot." The stranger grumbled and was about to walk off.

_'Oh no he did not.'_ "I'm not an idiot! You were just standing there, doing god knows what and you were blocking the entrance!" Lucy shouted, yelling.

"Shut up Chick." That earned her one of hell of a lethal glare, piercing right through her very soul.

"Chick?" Lucy grumbled and got up from the pavement, rubbing her bottom tenderly. "I know your blonde but you can't be that dumb, chick, as in baby chicken, enough information for ya?" Lucy twitched within slight anger, hearing the statement from the delinquent.

"First of all I am not a baby chicken and second of all, weren't you taught manners? That is not how you treat a lady!" Lucy fumed and realized, a little part of her academy's rules had been grinded into her brain and she scowled even more. "Urgh! I can't deal with this in the morning!" Lucy threw her hands up in giving up; walking passed the blonde idiot, not sparing a single glance.

"If your pmising don't take it out on me!" Laxus shouted gruffly, annoyed.

"Y-you shouldn't shout that in public! That is my business!" Lucy shouted, oh god, this was one hell of a shouting match. She turned herself around and clutched the bag like a weapon. "Tch whatever, you're easy on the eyes but hard on the ears." She had never been so insulted in all of her life!

"If you two continue to cause a ruckus and a scene, I shall have to take you both to the principal's office." Lucy swore she felt the ground shake and her courage deflated, swallowing and turning around to a red-haired, and who looked stern as her voice.

"Laxus, you're on your last warning, picking fights with another student will land you in trouble, get to class." Lucy slowly blinked, upon hearing the red-haired and was even more surprised when the blonde moved, not before flipping them off but it seemed that the red-haired wasn't bothered, merely shaking her head.

"I'm sorry about him, he is a little rough around the edges but he is a good person, sometimes. I'm Erza, President of the Student Council and I assume you're the new student?" This woman caught on quickly, too quickly, Lucy thought and merely nodded, not quite finding her voice.

"Rest assured I shall look after you and take care of your every school need, if I do not perform adequately, please punch me!" Lucy paled and backed up, okay, maybe her stupid lady academy was bad, really bad but somehow, her academy didn't seem like a bad idea at this point.

"U-uhm, no, it's okay! T-thank you! I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy awkwardly extended her hand. "They said you had transferred from a prestigious academy and it's good to have another strong female within the walls of the academy. The boys are a little outline but I shall get that under control." No doubt Lucy thought but she felt more at ease now, this girl seemed nice and thoughtful, if that was a word to describe the stranger.

"I should apologize, I kinda let my emotions take over and caused a big scene right?" Lucy smiled, slinging her bag over her shoulders. "Relax, you're one of the few that has stood up to Laxus, even one of the rare few that have managed to get a sentence out from him." Erza responded, gesturing for Lucy to follow, leading her away from the gates. His name was Laxus huh? He reminded her of a lightning bolt.

"A sentence, he rarely talks? He seems like a vocal guy, no problem with telling people they're idiots." Lucy muttered with a dejected sigh.

"He's been that way ever since he entered the academy, he wasn't the type to make many friends and distanced himself almost instantly." Erza paused and Lucy raised an eyebrow, was Erza debating something? It looked like it, with the way her lips twisted in thought. "I shouldn't spread anymore gossip than necessary but I'll say this, avoid Laxus Dreyar. You seem like the type for getting into trouble but don't get tangled with his; it's for your own benefit." Her own benefit..?

"I appreciate the thought and all, but if that lightning bolt is going to be insult me, I'm not going to stand there and take it." Lucy didn't care what problems he had to make him an asshole. "You might actually be interesting Lucy, I think you've made the rest of the term exciting." Erza smiled knowingly, things were going to be _interesting._

* * *

**Authors note: **So another project but this time Laxus x Lucy!

Hope you enjoyed, every review, view or favourite is appreciated!

_~Love,_

**_LH_**


End file.
